Gaia : Seals of Madness
by Templar-Vivi
Summary: A special of kind of story, this one is about the tale of Gaia, and the origin of the (my) universe... Please R&R !
1. Prologue : The Creation

Journal of the Ethryumrah, High Sorcerer of the Aexys, Year 173 after the Birth  
  
Page 139, the only page that is left and readable  
  
...and by using that power, those 'beings' created Gaia. They did make it a purpose to it : Protect the Ancients. It is unknown yet as to why, but those 'Ancients' were destroyed. Some say they instead have been put to sleep... there are many theories about this.  
  
Yet, Gaia, having no other instruction, merged with one of the lands, and thus created the first planet. Gaia would consume all the energy inside, then leaving the world to its natural fate. Gaia would crush the outer shell of this 'planet', and cause nothing but destruction. It would then move out to another Stonerhyon and do the same.  
  
An ancient people, who called themselves the 'Dominaes', understood Gaia's meaning in this world. It is also said that we, humans, have a too puny mind and brain to comprehend the meaning of the world. I approve this, and yet, I wonder why I could decipher this... maybe the ancients runes were right...  
  
The 'Dominaes' knew that their world would not be able to withstand Gaia's passing. Hence, they created a powerful artifact, so powerful, that it could actually seal Gaia into the Stonerhyon itself, thus preventing it to completely annihilate the planet...  
  
However, they sent sixteen of their best warriors and mages to affront Gaia... None of them came back. It is said that Gaia is Eternity incarnate, and I believe so. But, referring to the runes... those sixteen warriors were not slain. They were instead assimilated to Gaia, and it became aware of the danger. It quickly pierced the outer shell of the planet, and got itself out. Where Gaia left, the rift still remains.  
  
It landed on our Stonerhyon, and began taking the energy. However, the sixteen warriors followed it using technology we are unaware of; though the runes told me they used 'Portals'... They did not want to make this land die, like their land, left to perish... without a core to maintain it. They followed Gaia inside the darkest confines of the earth, and met it.  
  
Its beating, like an heart, made them aware of something: it lived.  
  
They approached it and fought. They fought a long time, but thirteen of them had already perished. They fought and barely won. Using the Artifact, they sealed Gaia, thus sealing the fate of the world. However, the fate it would bring wasn't what they expected : Gaia was to starve, and then die... hence ending Eternity, and annihilating the entire world. The 'Dominaes', happy they finally had won, created the 'Seals', sealing their comrades' soul in each, thus protecting each of the magical elements. They created thirteen beings of pure magic, the 'Guardians', to ensure that no one would ever try to save Gaia...  
  
Gaia is not purely evil. It is neutral. It is a sphere of pure magic. It is surviving. It nourishes itself of pure energy simply to live. Still, being inside of the 'core', it maintains life and ensures it does persist. It has a weakness... yet, it is not known of.  
  
In time, this legend has been forgotten. It is better that way... as some of it, even maybe all, is true. All we can hope is that we do not make the same mistake as the 'Dominaes'. Let us... 


	2. Chapter 1 : The Birth

Chapter 1 : The Birth  
  
Writings of Magic, pages 34 & 35, Tome I  
  
Year 12 before the Birth  
  
...the runes have spoken. Their wisdom is greater. No one truly knows how they were made, nor how long they existed. Some say they are as old as the Stonerhyon itself. Some others claim they saw its birth...  
  
The runes revealed our history to us... Our ancient past. After Gaia's sealing, the beings known as 'Dominaes' knew they could not go back to their home, since it already had perished in the meantime. Its energies ran out... its very earth cracked and exploded. The waters boiled and the skies went red. The homeworld of the 'Dominaes' was no more.  
  
Seeking to preserve what their brethren had failed to, they fled to the place that is now known as the Shuhalle Mountain Range. There... they met the very first humans, primitive beasts. They used a very simple language, as roars and growls. The 'Dominaes', intrigued by their strength and honor, first tamed them as guards for their cave. Then, when the humans developed an interest for their masters' magic, the 'Dominaes' understood : They were destined to follow their steps, and triumph where they failed...  
  
Hence, the 'Dominae' known as Gorashajin, the eldest of them, showed them the arts of Magic and told them about their technology. How weapons were made, and how Magic crafted things. They were surprised as to how the humans learned fast. The humans were determined to be strong. They never let down when they failed, and quickly learned the 'Dominian' languages, along with their magic.  
  
The Birth. Magic's birth in the mind of humans.  
  
Year 1 after the Birth  
  
The 'Dominaes' were amazed at how fast the humans learned. They gave them the name 'Humans', which means Avatar of Magic in their language. The two others 'Dominaes', Mana and Apocalypse, were not as interested in the humans as Gorashajin. They went on their way, wanting the 'Dominaes' not to become instinct. Apocalypse loved Mana, but she didn't return it to him. Yet, she had no choice. Until she met that human, Ashnarok. She was to have children with Apocalypse, hence letting the 'Dominaes' live again. Yet, she didn't want to. But, she fled that day, helped by her friend. That human, Asnarok, proved not only to help her and gain her trust, but her love as well. Two years later, her first child was born. Offspring of an human and a 'Dominae', Nef was born.  
  
Still, the humans proved to be extremely powerful, and mastered the magic in years, while the 'Dominaes' took millenniums. Gorashajin was most pleased by the progress of his 'mages', but... he asked them to worship him and the 'Fallen Gods', the thirteen dead warriors, along with Mana and Apocalypse. He wanted to be known, even after he died. He was kind, but his kindness led him to his own death.  
  
Yes, even one such as him had to die. The humans, having gone nearly mad, knew they were more powerful than their master. The Mage Rynaru, followed by his friends, fought Gorashajin. However, the 'Dominae' stood no chance.  
  
Gorashajin, slain by his own 'children', as he refered them to... Mana, ripped her magnificent wings off, to hide among the humans... Apocalypse, driven mad by his jealousy, roaming around, seeking something he could never find : love.  
  
The 'Dominaes', fated to be extinct, let their last effort in order to live.  
  
The humans quickly knew they were powerful enough to control everything, led their armies and fought the other races, and won easily, with the 'Dominaes's stolen knowledge...  
  
The mad quest for Power and Knowledge. Still, both are nothing if Understanding is not there. Being able to wield a power that he cannot comprehend, would lead one man to his own madness. 


	3. Chapter 2 : Fenrir's Wish

Chapter 2 : Fenrir's Wish  
  
Year 204 after the Birth  
  
A water drop fell down my cheek... Sunlight poured into the small hut from the crude windows. The warm breeze could be felt. I then got out of my bed, and ran down the stairs. My father awaited me.  
  
'You're a lazy bastard, Fenrir. Breakfast's ready. Your mom's been waiting for you about an hour ago.'  
  
'Where is she now ?'  
  
'She's getting water for us.'  
  
'Ah good ! I was getting thirsty.'  
  
'I never said you'd get some...'  
  
'But...'  
  
'Shut your damn mouth and eat.'  
  
I always hated him. He was always against me, even when I was right. I think he'd kill me if it wasn't for mom. He loved her, but not me. I was but a rock in his path, one more mouse for the cheese. Just someone he could hate on forever. I wanted to make him disappear or something. That guy just deserved to die. I reminded myself last time he beat me. I checked, and still saw the red marks.  
  
I continued to eat, and went outside after. I looked around the village, and tried to see my friends... None of them were there. I sighed, and went to the pond.  
  
I took a small pebble and threw it...  
  
I wish I never existed. I wish I could be some warrior, fighting monsters and getting fame. Not some kid getting beat up and wishing stuff that would never be true.  
  
I found myself some nice spot on the grass, and I slept.  
  
------------------  
  
It moved. Since a thousand years it lain there, and now it finally moved. Gaia turned itself, seeing and looking with an eye. A magical eye that it never showed to anybody or anything. Something was going to happen. It knew. But it couldn't act. Not yet. It had to wait. Only time could let things happen in Gaia's advantage.  
  
------------------  
  
They were preparing for battle.  
  
Aegwynn, Tysiphus, Valukar and Garhask.  
  
The iron gate opened up, and the monster came out.  
  
'A Dragon ?!? Why'd they want us to fight a Dragon ?', Garhask asked, while the monster roared. The barbarian stood 6'4, and had a full plate on him. He then charged into combat, and engaged the beast.  
  
'It seems the beast's been driven mad, and it wants to kill !', Aegwynn said, as if it answered the question. She was the leader of the group. She had taken the challenge. She was wearing a chain plate, and she stood ready.  
  
People were shouting for blood, in the arena.  
  
'Blood they want, blood they will have.', Valukar said, as he thought of the cruelty of capturing a Dragon and letting man die just for the townsfolk's pure pleasure. Valukar was the most brave and fearless warrior. His status of paladin was hard to earn, but he was happy that way.  
  
The beast roared again, and pain could be felt through it.  
  
'Okay team, plan A !', Aegwynn shouted, while Garhask fought the Dragon.  
  
A claw slashed Garhask, while he simply tried to hold the creature long enough. Valukar stood back, enchanted his blade, and then charged into battle. Swords clashed, shields blocked, claws stroke, but the humans were quickly getting tired. Fatigue would get them if they didn't finish the Dragon off soon.  
  
'Let's see what a Dragon can do against the might of the Ice !!!'  
  
Tysiphus stood back, and concentrated himself on a spell. His robe was shaken as if strong winds were turning around him.  
  
A shard of ice fell of the sky, crashing in the back of the dragon. However, the shard exploded, hurting the Dragon.  
  
The Dragon closed its eyes, and shot out a breath. Both Valukar and Garhask were engulfed.  
  
Tysiphus held out a rune.  
  
'I'd kept it for an emergency, but this is the time. SHAL ! Unleash the strength of the Hyskshash!'  
  
The rune named Shal then charged towards the Dragon, and got inside of it... The Dragon moved, and its soul got absorbed. It roared and roared, and Tysiphus fell to the ground, sharing its pain.  
  
The Dragon was no more.  
  
Aegwynn got back up, as she was swept on the wall by the dragon's claws.  
  
'Whew. we got it.'  
  
Garhask turned to Aegwynn and Tysiphus, with tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
'Valukar. is no more. The Dragon has burned him so much.'  
  
Even a strong and fearless warrior as Garhask needed to cry. Valukar was his best friend. His first and only true friend. Aegwynn and Tysiphus were but his partners. He had lost everything that was dear to him.  
  
'Let's get out of here. I'm sick of all these people screaming our victory.', Aegwynn said, pointing the crowd.  
  
On the other side of the arena, something moved. It was the Dragon's body, yet not his soul. 


	4. Chapter 3 : Lachesis' Rule

Walking into the darkness. Walking alone in a path where none could stand.  
  
It saw. It felt. It knew. Its eye looked at them.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Lachesis stepped forward, quite interested in his master's explanations on Magic. Though he liked his master, he wanted to go out, to play with the other kids... Being a soon-to-be king, it wasn't too easy for him. As his sixteenth birthday approached, so did the promise of a new king.  
  
'...and that concludes the studies for today. Young Lachesis, I must speak to you.'  
  
'Yes, Master Sehn ?'  
  
'...I will leave the castle. My time here is over, and I feel as there is more for me in the outside world. I am sorry, but I will leave next week.'  
  
'But who will teach me Mag-'  
  
'I have already hired a mage. He will be fine.'  
  
Lachesis wanted to beg him, but he knew that he wouldn't stay.  
  
'You are well gifted... both as a Mage and a king. However, someone will betray you.'  
  
'Who ?', he said, as sadness could be felt in his voice.  
  
'I do not know... however, I feel someone will. Good luck, young one.'  
  
Who ? When ? Where ?  
  
All these questions were stirring in his mind, and Sehn made his way out of the room. Tears were making a trail of pure water on Lachesis' cheeks. He sat in his chair, and thought. He sat there for hours, still not knowing of his future. His mother dead, as she gave birth to him. His father, slain by an assassin. And he, going to die... someday.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Fenrir got up, as he had woken up.  
  
'I... have great need of you, Fenrir. Come...'  
  
The voice didn't stop. It happened every once in a while. Usually, he wasn't so lonely, so bored. This time, he'd answer the call. He stood back up, trying to find out what and where it was.  
  
'Eternity... Time is running out. Hurry, come to the cliffs.'  
  
He ran, leaving a form on the grass.  
  
His footsteps made tracks in the soil, as the cliffs were on sight. Not far from there... it watched. Its wings moved a bit, as the wind pushed them lightly. On the other side of the cliff, it lain there. Waiting for its prey. The humanoid form, having a strange hat, covered with feathers, hid a black face... made from darkness. His pure eyes were once as beautiful as the cloudless sky, but it all changed when it looked beyond sight... beyond reality. Sparkles of fire now occupy its empty sockets. Something. could be felt about it. as if it also held a power that men could not harness. It sat there, finally aware of the human that was climbing down the cliff. Perfect, it thought. He has arrived. Its wings were deployed, ready to fly. The young one shall be given the task. He will triumph where I once failed..., the creature thought. The creature jumped down the cliffs, and flew. Towards Fenrir.  
  
Meanwhile, the human was trying to climb down the cliffs.  
  
'What the heck is that thi-' He got cut off by the creature that grabbed him and flew downwards. He was falling.  
  
'You, Fenrir, are in danger. The One seeks you. It will try to... slay you. You are not safe anymore. Run ! Seek the Capital of Shaskra. There, you will meet your companions. I will find you, then.' The creature flew back up to the ground level, and dropped the human a bit farther. Yet, it knew that he would see him again. It knew it. It thought it. It wished it.  
  
'Wait ! What about my parents, family and friends ?'  
  
'I'll take care of that, Fenrir', the creature said, as it disappeared beyond the horizon.  
  
The boy walked... and thought about his quest. He wondered. What would await him ? What dangers could possibly be there ? We thought about his companions. He nearly fell over as he stumbled on a rock. He stood back, and continued to walk.  
  
'What's going on... ?'  
  
He did not truly understand.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Fear. The smell of fear in the room. Lachesis stood there, trying to find who could want to betray him. Still not king, and he already had a few enemies. He thought, sitting on the cold chair. He wondered... what his destiny would be.  
  
Two guards in armor entered the room, nearly running. Both stopped, and one approached Lachesis.  
  
'Liar ! Traitor ! Where is the prince ?'  
  
'But... I am the prince ! What is going on ?'  
  
The guard took out his blade, and charged. Sword lifted, the other one followed his comrade.  
  
'Shaza ! Nehere'As !' Lachesis muttered, as a bolt of thunder came out of his staff and stroke one of the men. The other slashed Lachesis, and the young prince fell to the ground. However, he quickly stood up again, and evaded the guard's blade.  
  
He ran to the wall, and took a sword from the weapon rack. The swords clashed, and a fight begun. After a few minutes, both warriors were exhausted. The guard raised his shield, and pronounced a few words. A shockwave hit Lachesis, forcing him to retaliate... or die. He chanted another spell, and as the power channelled, a pillar of flame arose... lethally burning the poor man.  
  
'I must get out of here... Master Sehn was right. Someone must've convinced the guards that I'm not the real prince...'  
  
He then walked over the guard's bodies, took a hooded travelling cloak, and asked himself why he'd kill that man. Suddenly, thoughts crossed in his mind.  
  
Companions... find... must...  
  
'Am I... hearing voices now ?', Lachesis wondered...  
  
He walked in the hall, and pulled out a torch. He headed in the throne room, which was empty. Hiding in the cloak's hood, he made his way out of the castle.  
  
-------------------------------------------- 


	5. Chapter 4 : Soul of Flame

The very soul of a once pure being, set aflame by a darkened will.  
  
Garhask, lying on the ground, put his hands on his own wounds, and stopped the blood from pouring out.  
  
'Damnit', Aegwynn said. She tore out a part of Garhask's shirt and wrapped it around the bleeding leg. Garhask held the pain, and tried to get up. He fell down again miserably.  
  
'I can ease your pain and heal your wounds faster, but... it might hurt at first.' Tysiphus said.  
  
'Alright, I'll take the risk.' Garhask answered, while grinning as the red spot of blood on the cloth grew bigger.  
  
Tysiphus closed his eyes, and muttered some words. Just then, Garhask's leg got frozen over. Yet, he could move it perfectly. Garhask got up, and yelled out his pain. Still, the wounds were closing at a rhythm even the human eyes could perceive.  
  
'Good. This'll take a few minutes, bu-'Tysiphus got interrupted by a strange sound.  
  
The Dragon's dead body... it pulsed, just like a heartbeat. It lain there, still, something was wrong.  
  
The whole crowd had already left the arena, and the adventurers stayed there, healing their wounds before planning to go back to town.  
  
Something moved again. The pulse. Again, but this time faster.  
  
'The... D... Drr... Dragon!!!' Tysiphus yelled out.  
  
And so the mighty Wyrm arose.  
  
It was the Dragon's body, yet not his soul.  
  
'I am Shal, Soul of Flame, and Rune of Thunder!' it roared, and the humans got ready for a serious fight.  
  
--------------  
  
Lachesis ran, as far as he could.  
  
'They've seen me... I'm in trouble...' he muttered, not knowing what fate would bring to him.  
  
He ran down the corridor, and went west. He got out by the main gate, but as the guards running after him came out as well, they gave the alert.  
  
--------------  
  
Fenrir was there since a few hours. Shaskra, he thought. Just as he sat some cloaked man walked near him and bumped into him. Just then, guards came running after him. He looked and tried to see if anything wasn't stolen from him. He then noticed that the man dropped something. The royal bracelet! He must've mugged the prince! He then ran after him, and tried to catch him.  
  
In the small streets, they ran. Among the shadows seen on the routes nearing the Thieves' Guild, Fenrir thought.  
  
What's going on? Why isn't he going inside? Maybe he doesn't want to be seen entering that building. Whatever.  
  
Fenrir took a detour, which he thought could save him time. Fooled was he.  
  
--------------  
  
He ran. Ran. He couldn't escape his fate, nor could he escape them. The guards were fast, even in armor. He went in a back alley, but it finished as a dead-end.  
  
'Kill, or be killed. I guess I have no choice.' he thought. Yet, he considered himself as greedy, selfish and power-hungry. He had taken lives for HIM to survive. It wasn't fair. Life was not. He was not.  
  
'Hey you bastards! Leave him alone!' some voice called behind the guards. It was a young boy, of about fifteen years.  
  
Lachesis took advantage of the distraction provided, and muttered a few words.  
  
He turned back, and launched a cone of rot and death. The guards fell on the ground, as their lifeless skeletons crumbled into ashes.  
  
'What the he-'the young asked, but Lachesis put his hand on his mouth, to prevent him from speaking.  
  
'I'm not who you think I am. Thanks for saving me, but... remember, you never saw me, alright?'  
  
Right after he said that, he ran. But the boy followed him.  
  
'I have something that belongs to you!'  
  
The guards came.  
  
'Get the false Prince! The boy too!'  
  
The boy gulped, and the mage readied.  
  
The guards charged. Both Lachesis and the boy teleported behind them.  
  
'RUN!' he yelled.  
  
-------------- 'Are you ready to be slain?' Shal asked.  
  
'I am Tysiphus, your master! I command you to stop! Don't you remember?'  
  
'Foolish boy, I am your master now. I have proved to be stronger, both as a fighter and manipulator.'  
  
'Fooled! Damnit...' said Tysiphus, a tone of anger in his voice.  
  
He charged first.  
  
He entered it... the Realm. Arcanum. The Realm of Magic. He took its energies, and the spell took form. He unleashed the magical energies of a mage.  
  
'Naeles!' roared the beast. The whole energies bounced off himself and, just as a mirror would reflect an image, reflected the full power onto Tysiphus, who fell to the ground.  
  
'One less bastard to fight.' the Dragon whispered.  
  
Aegwynn and Garhask, who by this time had engaged the beast, already made a small cut on its scale. Still, the body was weakened, and it hadn't had much time to heal.  
  
The Dragon slashed Aegwynn with its claws, yet the fighter was faster. She evaded the blow, and replied with a strike of her own blade. Garhask charged, and jumped, trying to pierce the mighty wurm's great scales.  
  
Aegwynn did a wonderful jump, and she landed on its back.  
  
It roared, and caught Garhask in one of its claws.  
  
'You, human, are no match for my power! I am Shal, Soul of Fire! As long as I stay in this body, I shall stay aligned to Fire. Yet, I will crush you no matter what!'  
  
However, Garhask had an idea...  
  
With his last hope, he threw his axe... at Aegwynn.  
  
She caught it with her left hand, and with both her arms, swung it down... the monster's scar, still having ice caught in it.  
  
It dropped Garhask, and extended its wings. As it did, it jumped high and flew. It was scared now. Fearing the loss of a good body.  
  
'We got it... for now.'  
  
As the sunset appeared, the warriors lain on the ground, and thought. 


	6. Chapter 5 : Runes

A power which is unconceivable. A strength, which is hidden. An unstoppable will, which is concealed. All within one sacred symbol: a Rune.  
  
Tysiphus came back to his senses. Standing up, he looked around himself.  
  
'Damnit... what's going on?' he complained. Pain flowed through him, and he felt weakened.  
  
'That thing's damn strong, whatever it is now.'  
  
Garhask lifted his head up, and thought if he'd ever get his axe back. He approached Tysiphus and spoke to him.  
  
'Good job, boy. We got him. Though, I heard him mention he was a rune. What's that, anyway?'  
  
'Haven't I told you?'  
  
'Look, I'm not one of those know-it-all Magi. C'mon, tell me.'  
  
'Alright. But let's go home first.'  
  
'I wish we really had a place to call 'home'.' Garhask concluded, and chuckled.  
  
They helped Aegwynn stand back, as she fell from the dragon's back when she drove the axe into the mad beast.  
  
Together, they got out of the arena, still the battle and Valukar's death in mind.  
  
-----------  
  
Five guards after them. Five strong armored guards. They couldn't have withstood a fight. They couldn't have won. Not this time. Lachesis' mental essence, completely drained from his previous spells, was totally defenceless and useless now. They couldn't rely on his power to save them now. The guards advanced at a slow pace, and walked towards the two boys.  
  
'We're done for it...' Fenrir muttered.  
  
Lachesis couldn't help but pray. All the gods he believed in. Everyone he cared for.  
  
-----------  
  
As It watched them, It knew it was time to act. Calling upon its powers, It cast a powerful spell.  
  
-----------  
  
It was over. The battle was. They were already out in town. Seeking the way to the inn where they had paid their rooms.  
  
'Man, what was the inn's name again?' Garhask asked. 'Phoenix's Fortune or something... My memory's kinda blank, with all the things I have in mind.' Tysiphus said.  
  
'Whatever, thanks.'  
  
They asked directions, and after a few minutes, they were in front of it.  
  
'Step back, bastards, or you'll feel our wrath.'  
  
Voices could be heard behind them.  
  
'We're done for it...'  
  
'Shut up and follow us, both of you.'  
  
Five guards in armor walked near them, but one suddenly fell on the ground, and they saw something horrible: His face was distorted beyond recognition.  
  
'Holy Light! What the hell is this thing? False Prince, we thought you could explain yourself, but... but...'  
  
'Cut the crap, Hyro. You killed Kayn, Mage. And for that, you'll die!'  
  
He charged, as rage flowed through him, just as blood would flow through human veins.  
  
He suddenly stopped, and dropped down.  
  
A sword had gotten through him.  
  
'Nice aim, Aegwynn.' Tysiphus said.  
  
'Who th-' he was welcomed by an axe.  
  
The other guards fled. They ran.  
  
'Woah. Nice one, but who ar-' Fenrir tried to say.  
  
'Look. Let's get outta here. We helped you adventurers because you looked in trouble with guards. Shaskran Guards are fools and bastards. They'd execute you for talking to a dog.' Garhask said.  
  
'Really?' Lachesis asked, surprised that no one ever told him that. In fact, he was amused. Acting like a warrior, and learning stuff coming from what his people thought, not what the Royal Guards and Scribes told him. Quite distorted, he thought, as he remembered the reports made by his Mages.  
  
'Let's get outta here!' Garhask repeated once again.  
  
Lachesis came out of his reverie.  
  
'Yeah, sorry.' Lachesis and Fenrir followed the small group, and ventured further into the town.  
  
As they entered the inn, Aegwynn said :  
  
'We have our own rooms, though you'll need to get yours.'  
  
'No problem, I have some gold on myself.' Lachesis answered.  
  
'Want some drinks? I'll be paying.' Garhask asked.  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
They sat at a table, and discussed.  
  
'No alcohol for me, sorry. Maybe some Spineroot Juice...' Fenrir said.  
  
'I'll want some too...' Lachesis said.  
  
'Usual for the rest, right?' Garhask asked, and both Aegwynn and Tysiphus nodded.  
  
They sat there, and enjoyed their drinks.  
  
-------  
  
The Void. Collection of all thoughts. Of all desires, all questions, all wishes. A place where chaos reigned, which held no answers, only questions. It was everywhere. Every world was linked to it. Everything inside was twisted, as the world around them constantly changed. So much Chaos, dangerous yet vital for every being. Especially humans. Humans were dependant of changes. They couldn't stand sitting at one place too much. There had to be changes. There had to be chaos.  
  
-------  
  
'So, Tysiphus, about those runes.' Garhask asked.  
  
'Well... alright. Runes are stones that hold great magical powers. In fact, they can win against most mages. Every rune has strengths and weaknesses... if we can find it, that is. Aside from that, not much else is known.' Tysiphus said.  
  
'Well, not really.' Lachesis replied.  
  
'Runes have been crafted by a greater power, as they cannot be reproduced by our means. They're sentient, which explains their ability to float around freely. Most runes have a name, and they go by it. They think, they speak--Well... they use telepathy. -- and most use magic as well. Some runes, as rumors float around the castle, use a power greater than Magic.'  
  
Tysiphus was speechless. That man, whoever he was, knew a lot, for a commoner.  
  
'Wait... you mentioned the castle... are you of their Mages?' Aegwynn asked, and prepared to get her blade out of its sheath.  
  
'Well... I have to say everything. I'm not simply a Mage of the castle... I'm the prince.'  
  
'What?!?' Garhask nearly yelled, spitting out his drink.  
  
Some people near them came running and asked if Garhask was alright.  
  
'I'm okay... I just drank my ale too fast.' He lied.  
  
They waited for the customers to sit back, and they began speaking again.  
  
'I've fled the castle. Someone's betrayed me. That person wants to claim the throne as his own, I think. I have absolutely no idea who it could be. Well, I just can't return there, or they'll kill me. I need to keep a low profile...' Lachesis explained.  
  
'And who's that boy?' Aegwynn wondered.  
  
'I'm Fenrir, and I don't know him. We just met by luck, as I sought 'companions'. Alright, this seems unbelievable but... some winged creature asked me to meet it at some cliffs near my home... and it said I had to find companions. My father's going to kill me for sure if I return home, so I pledge you to take you with me!'  
  
'...whatever.' Garhask said.  
  
'So this is Garhask, Aegwynn, and myself, Tysiphus. We're fighters, and we find in arenas some of the time. This time we fought a dragon, and we were slowly losing... Valukar died... Garhask wounded... so I used Shal, my rune as a last resort. However, as Lachesis just said... it got out of control and possessed the dragon. We fought, and barely won. Shal escaped and now... well...'  
  
'Well... speaking of it... where'd you get that rune? I mean, none of us knew.  
  
Both Fenrir and Lachesis looked at Tysiphus, as Garhask finished speaking.  
  
'Alright... I bought it back at Lodan, that town near the desert. That merchant had low prices, especially on runes on stock.'  
  
'But I thought Lachesis said Runes were sentient.' Fenrir asked quite shyly.  
  
'I wondered that too, when Lachesis said that. I thought they were just weapons crafted by mages... Well...'  
  
'Weren't there thefts reported back at the local guards?' Aegwynn asked. She was the master of questions. She knew what to ask, what to say.  
  
'Mostly runes but...' he stopped. He had understood.  
  
'What if the runes came back to the merchant, and he went off to another town, with the money in his pockets?'  
  
'Yet... I wonder why Shal didn't go back, if what I say is true.'  
  
'Tomorrow... we'll leave Shaskra.' Lachesis interrupted them.  
  
'You mean the town, or the whole nation?' Tysiphus questioned.  
  
'Nation.' A quick word came out from Lachesis' mouth.  
  
No one spoke for a few minutes, as everyone finished their drinks.  
  
Only Fenrir stayed there.  
  
'I'll get you a room too, Fenrir.' Lachesis said, before going upstairs, to the low-quality room he had rented.  
  
Fenrir wondered. His father would beat him up to death. That guy was mad. You're a lazy bastard, Fenrir. He remembered. He chased the thoughts out of his mind, and finally went upstairs.  
  
-------  
  
'No pity.' He said. The guard cut the poor woman's head off with a single slash.  
  
'Good. You're getting as merciless as me, Ayrak.' The man said.  
  
'Shall I order to burn the village down?' The guard known as Ayrak asked.  
  
'Indeed. Let flames engulf this peaceful place. Let it burn to ashes.'  
  
-------  
  
Dreams. Dreams of blood and ashes. A dark cloud was over Shaskra. A shadow...  
  
The Dark Eternal. 


	7. Chapter 6 : A Dream of Reality

Companions. They weren't chosen by Fate, nor anything else. It was a mistake... that would benefit everyone... Including Gaia.  
  
His eyes opened. Lachesis stood, and quickly dressed up, as sunlight poured into the small room. He couldn't help but to think of their soon-to-be adventure. Heck, they didn't even know where they'd be going. Not even a single hint. All they knew was 'outside of Shaskra'.  
  
He got out in the hall and knocked on Fenrir's door. No sound. He entered, worried, and saw he was still sleeping. He walked to him, and shaked him lightly. A small groan, followed by a yawn was heard, as Fenrir woke up.  
  
Together they headed downstairs, where the rest of the group waited for them.  
  
'Alright, here they go.' Garhask commented.  
  
'So, where are going to? What's the destination?' Tysiphus asked.  
  
'I know little about the places outside Shaskra. All I know are the names of the nations...' Lachesis said.  
  
'Nations? Woah! You've got me confused...' Garhask said.  
  
'You sure don't know a lot... I wonder how'd you'd get the job as adventurer.' Tysiphus said.  
  
'Brute strength wins against useless knowledge in battles.' He simply replied.  
  
'Anyway, I know only of 3 nations... but I'm sure there are a lot more. There's Shaskra, the one we're in, Imperia... our worst enemies, which we are at war with since twenty years. And there's a leaderless nation... which is in the middle of the continent. It's called the Zenan Mainland, named after the first king of this world. It's just a bunch of random villages and farms. Humans mostly live there, but a few goblins have shops there.'  
  
'I choose the Mainland then. No way I go to Imperia.' Garhask said, as he was the 'leader' of the group. He was the muscles of the group, and he had a commanding voice. He was this natural leader. He always decided, though he was often hinted and counselled by Tysiphus and Aegwynn.  
  
They went out of the inn, and Aegwynn asked Lachesis and Fenrir what weapons they had.  
  
'I've got this staff, though I use Elemental Magic.' Lachesis answered.  
  
'I've only got this knife... and I'm not too good at wielding weapons.' Fenrir answered.  
  
'Alright... well, let's find some weapons for you, Fenrir.' They went around in shops, and finnaly found a steel knife, crafted for battle.  
  
'This one!' Fenrir said when he first saw it.  
  
'It's a magical knife... though I still haven't found its powers...' said the Goblin merchant.  
  
'How much?' Aegwynn asked.  
  
'120 Gold... but I'll make you a special price... if...' he said, looking like a hungry dog at Aegwynn.  
  
'You dirty bastard!' she said, kicking the little one in the groin.'  
  
'Alright... if you go now... and never come back... you'll get it for 30 gold.'  
  
They took the knife, and Aegwynn threw a bag of gold on the small desk.  
  
The Goblin was rolling on the floor, as the pain was great.  
  
When they came back, Garhask had a new axe, and Tysiphus had bought a two- handed blade for Aegwynn, as she asked him.  
  
'Ready?' Garhask asked.  
  
'Ready.' Fenrir replied.  
  
They headed for the main gate that would lead them out of the town. Towards a new world. Towards new people, landscape, Magic, knowledge, battles and towards their new Fate.  
  
The guard weren't at the gate.  
  
'What a luck! Yet, I wonder why the guards on duty aren't there.'  
  
Some man near them, which was listening to them, approached.  
  
'I've seen them run... some other guard came to them, and said something to them. They just ran, looking worried. I'm not sure, but they headed towards the village of Keron.'  
  
'Alright, thanks.' Garhask said back the man.  
  
He then stepped away, and ran off. Garhask looked around.  
  
'That man was sure weir--my gold! It's gone!'  
  
'It's too late. He must be far by now. Well, let's go to Keron.' Aegwynn commented.  
  
'Keron's my hometown... please... don't.' Fenrir said.  
  
'We won't stay long. We'll just go on the outskirts.'  
  
They opened the iron gate and headed out.  
  
-------  
  
The being known as Ayrak stepped away from the rotting body. He kicked it. He approached the general, the cloaked man, and spoke to him. They talked for a few minutes, and both went their way. One to the next village, the other still looking at the burnt bodies. Ayrak stayed there and thought. Maybe what he did was wrong.  
  
-------  
  
They arrived near Keron. What they saw was nothing that they expected.  
  
The whole village was burning... and nearly hundreds of guards slashed and slaughtered Shaskran guards. They fought, yet they fell. The Shaskran guards were vastly outnumbered.  
  
Fenrir knelt, and cried.  
  
'No... Even thought I hated them... I cared for them...'  
  
Lachesis sat next to him, and tried to calm him down.  
  
'Damnit... those are Imperian shields. We're in big trouble if they attack now.' Tysiphus added.  
  
'The castle...' Lachesis said.  
  
They stepped away, and prepared to flee... yet, a few guards were headed towards them...  
  
'Here they come... Imperian guards are poorly trained, yet they greatly outnumber Shaskra. This nation stands no chance in direct combat.  
  
The eighteen guards ran and charged towards them.  
  
Lachesis said a few words to Tysiphus. He nodded back.  
  
'Keep them busy.' Lachesis said to the group.  
  
Garhask got out his axes and began slashing and cutting in every side. Aegwynn helped him by cutting off one of the men's right hand off, causing his sword to fall.  
  
The guards hit them from every side. Fenrir jumped into the melee, but ran back after he'd nearly get hit...  
  
Garhask was getting weakened pretty fast. Nearly thirteen blades hit him at once. He wouldn't stand too long against them.  
  
'Stand back!' Lachesis said to the fighters. Both of them ran.  
  
'Doublecast!' Both Lachesis and Tysiphus yelled, as a Crystal came out of their hands to combine. As light when through it, a beam of magic was shot out. And another. And one more. Again... but faster... always faster.  
  
The bodies were burnt by the beam. The rays just came faster... however, both Mages seemed terribly weakened.  
  
Four guards remained. They ran to Tysiphus and at once, they slashed. However, some blue shield appeared for a second right after he'd gotten hit. Magic blocked it. Garhask used the moment to slay the remaining guards with a backstab.  
  
They fell down, and so did Tysiphus.  
  
'Woah...' Fenrir, who hadn't really fought, looked in awe.  
  
'Will he be okay?' He asked.  
  
'Magic is powerful, yet dangerous. To cast spell, we mages get into Arcanum, the Realm of Magic. From there, we draw energies... yet... using those drains our mental essence. If it is nearly empty, we risk getting insane, or dying. That is why we can't use too much spells.'  
  
Both Aegwynn and Garhask dragged Tysiphus to safety. Finding a good spot, far from the light coming from the torches of the Imperian guardsmen, they set up camp. As they had only three tents, they needed to share.  
  
Garhask and Tysiphus, Lachesis and Fenrir, and Aegwynn alone.  
  
-----  
  
The Void needed thoughts to sustain its existence... thus, it assimilated worlds. It originally spawned them... it needed worlds. The thoughts in it were now plain.  
  
Why? When? What? Who?  
  
Always the same. The humans were sentient, yet they were not. It was the lack of Chaos in their minds that triggered this. Its objective was obvious : It had to submerge their world into Chaos. 


End file.
